Painful
by Neko D. Hikaru
Summary: Arthur va a pasar la tarde con su amigo Kiku. Y se siente feliz. Eso es por que no sabe lo que le espera. Cortito y casi Gen, sólo una leve insinuación de japón/Inglaterra.


El invierno estaba dejando paso a la primavera. Observando la incansable lluvia rosada, el país del sol naciente encaraba la tarde con un gran humor. Decidió que era un buen día para invitar a Arthur-san. El inglés aceptó enseguida ante la perspectiva de compartir té con alguien que apreciara la infusión. Después de todo, América siempre le rechazaba.

Kiku apenas había tenido tiempo de preparar todo, cuando oyó el timbre. Miró el reloj. Exactamente la hora que había pactado. La puntualidad inglesa era ciertamente real. Abrió la corredera y dejó pasar a su aliado. Hoy ninguno de los dos estaba vestido de militar. Ciertamente, aquel traje formal le iba muy bien a Arthur. Combinaba con su gran sentido del deber y representaba tan bien a su tierra como el Yukata que llevaba él.

-Buenas tardes, Igirisu-san, me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo- saludó, inclinandose levemente.

-Buenas tardes, Nihon.- Contestó él, sentandose en el escalón donde debía dejar los zapatos de acuerdo a la costumbre japonesa. Luego pasó a la sala en silencio.

-Ah, por cierto, traje Scons para comer junto al té.-

Japón le dirigió la sonrisa más ilegible que jamás vería y agradeció. Su expresión se veía como si no encajara, pero no podía decir si realmente la estaba fingiendo o solo eran paranoias suyas con respecto a la comida. Ya lo habían rechazado bastantes veces.

Alejó esos pensamientos sombríos con otros más sombríos: Pronto lo comprobaría. Dejó el paquete lleno de scons en la mesa y se sentó en el fino almohadón que estaba sobre el suelo. Nunca entendería esa parte de Japón: ¿¡cómo demonios hacían para que no se le acalambraran las piernas!.

Kiku le sirvió el delicioso té verde que sólo podía disfrutar en ese lugar y luego desenvolvió el paquete. Con la taza en los labios, el inglés lo miraba petrificado. Lo miraba con tal intensidad que el oriental se sintió presionado a probarlos, y un poco intimidado a la vez. Dejó la bandejita de cartón en el centro de la mesa, arrugando el papel y poniendolo a un lado bajo la mirada fija de su acompañante, y tomó uno de los scons.

Por un momento se quedó tan petrificado como Igirisu, y luego tragó con absoluta impasibilidad y bebió un lento trago de té, como si no hubiera probado más que el aire.

-Está horrible, ¿verdad? –

El japonés empezó a balbucear una respuesta que no fuera ni sí ni no. La mirada del inglés se oscureció. Con un leve suspiro le indicó que lo dejara.

-¿Por qué no me hablas sobre el sintoísmo?. Leí que es muy interesante.-

Lo cierto era que a pesar de que Arthur había dicho eso para cambiar el tema, resultó sumamente interesante. A pesar de la impasibilidad de su expresión, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y la leve inflexión de su voz demostraba que estaba orgulloso de su cultura, y que deseaba mantenerla y perpetuarla. El anciano país definitivamente tenía una identidad forjada. Tanto hablaron, que cuando Igirisu volvió a mirar la hora, estaban a cinco minutos de la cena.

-¡Qué tarde es! Lamento haberme quedado tanto tiempo, Nihon, creo que mejor me voy.-

-Si gusta, puede acompañarme en la cena. Su compañía me es realmente grata.-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, tras el cual, Arthur asintió. Después de todo, no quería irse y tampoco tenía lugar al que llegar temprano. Estaba bastante solo en su casa de Europa. Entre los dos levantaron la mesa rápidamente. Kiku había decidido que cocinaría Curry y Arthur había insistido en ayudar, por lo que el oriental le dio la tarea de cortar, que era la menos peligrosa para el sabor de lo que comerían.

Arthur estaba luchando para cortar una zanahoria, cuando oyó un grave estruendo y una salpicadura. A su compañero se le había caido la pesada olla de agua. El agua, que ya estaba caliente, llegó a sus pies, abrasandolos. Reprimió un gemido de dolor y levantó la vista hacia Nihon, que estaba empapado, pero no parecía reaccionar al dolor que le debería haber provocado eso.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera preguntar nada, la tierra empezó a sacudirse violentamente. Kiku calló de rodillas, vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre, que debería provenir de sus pulmones, por que seguido eso empezó a hiperventilar y toser. La tierra seguía temblando y los instrumentos de cocina empezaron a caerse. También algunos platos que estaban en estantes. Uno le cayó en la cabeza a Arthur. El fuerte dolor de la porcelana rompiendose en su craneo le hizo reaccionar. Levantó en brazos a su aliado, que temblaba tanto como el suelo y seguía tratando desesperadamente de respirar, y lo llevó en andas al exterior.

El terremoto duró cerca de cuatro minutos. Para cuando terminó, el oriental estaba totalmente exhausto. Finalmente consiguió recobrar el aliento y separarse del otro país, que estaba sujetándolo con fuerza. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía cada milimetro del cuerpo. Pero además sentía el dolor y el miedo de todo su pueblo. Todas las muertes que se habían producido en esos escasos cuatro minutos. Todo el dolor se acumuló de golpe en su pecho, cuando la gente empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y el terror y la angustia colectivos se manifestaron.

Sentía que su pecho iba a desgarrarse. Se apartó del caballero inglés, dándole la espalda con la cabeza gacha y enterró los dedos en la tierra, mientras las lágrimas salían a toda velocidad. Lo cierto era que ellos, todos ellos, podían sentir la consciencia colectiva de su pueblo. Sufrían mucho en las guerras, tanto o más que los propios ciudadanos. Pero toda esa destrucción concentrada en sólo un momento debía sentirse terrible. La devastación del estado de Japón le recordaba a la depresión que le había causado la peste negra. Había sido terrible y se había sumido en la desesperación. Tenía unas ganas permanentes de dormir u olvidar todo.

Con firmeza, Arthur tomó los hombros de Kiku y le hizo darse vuelta. Por su cara continuaban cayendo sin parar las lágrimas de agonía. Él siempre había pensado que le agradaría ver la cara de Japón llena de sentimiento, pero al verlo así simplemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y le abrazó con fuerza.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo duró el solitario abrazo, en aquél escenario de muerte, sobre una irónica alfombra de pétalos rosados.

**Cuando escribía esto, pensaba en el terremoto de Kantou. No esta basado en hechos reales, por que la situación de Japón era distinta, pero me inspiré en un terremoto de grandes proporciones para pensar en la devastación.**

**Imaginen cómo se sentirían si el dolor de muchos miles de personas cayera de pronto sobre ustedes. OMG!. Además, el ataque que le dio, representa como lo que le pase al país lo afecta. Es muy probablemente sólo mi idea, pero creo que desgracias así deberían afectar a un país condensado en persona. Mi primer Shonen-ai. Crappy crap is Crappy. XD**


End file.
